Successful shooting of any kind, be it bow, gun, target, police, military or any other kind, requires great skill, practice and patience. Because, for example, hunting seasons are typically limited to a few weeks or months a year, hunters are unable to practice against live targets except during hunting season. Depending on the year and location, even during hunting season, opportunities to practice against targets may be rare. What is clearly needed, then, is a device that presents a realistic, moving animal model that a hunter can easily set up and transport to a location and practice with at any time.